powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess great skill in unarmed combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Enhanced/Superhuman Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced/Superhuman Martial Arts * Master Martial Artist * Superhuman Unarmed Combat Capabilities The users excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. Applications *Counter *Martial Arts Intuition *Power Fists *Power Legs Levels *''Enhanced Unarmed Combat'' *Supernatural Unarmed Combat *Absolute Unarmed Combat Associations *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Combat *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only. *Pygakinetic Combat Limitations * May take time to learn new combat skills. * Lack of a weapon usually put the user at a disadvantage against armed opponents. Known Users See Also: This Index Knows Kung-Fu. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Grappler_H.png|Grappler (Valkyrie Crusade) Farah_Status_(ToVS).png|Farah Oersted (Tales of Eternia) is a master of unarmed combat. Mii Brawler SSB4.png|Mii Brawlers (Super Smash Bros.) are adept at unarmed combat. Lilith (Vanguard Princess).gif|Lilith (Vanguard Princess) is a highly proficient combo master who uses wrestling grabs and her nimble body to her advantage. File:Kuzukibattle.jpg|Souichirou Kuzuki (Fate/Stay Night) hand-to-hand combat skill is powerful enough to fight equally with a Servant. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a proficient unarmed fighter. Gian_Infinite_Slapping.gif|Takeshi Goda (Doraemon) is very skilled in sumo wrestling. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) combines combat skills with his Devil Fruit power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi to create a wide variety powerful hand to hand attacks. Sanji Full View.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is extremely powerful master of a kick based martial art named the Black Leg Style which is a unique combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. Franky_Iron_Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) is a powerful fighter highly skilled in boxing... one-piece-Franky wrestling.jpg|...and in wrestling. Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) easily gives Green Arrow... Drakon vs. Connor Hawke DC Comics.JPG|...and Connor Hawke, one of the world greatest martial artist, a beating. Unarmed Combat by Lady Shvia.jpg|Lady Shiva (DC Comics) blocks Catwoman's two handed assault with one arm. Unarmed Combat by Robin.jpg|Damien Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) knocks out an entire group of Mutant gang members. Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|Superman (DC Comics) wrestles with Archangel, Asmodel. Unarmed Combat By Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Unarmed Combat By Scott Summers.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Daredevil v2 068-008.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Combat by Davos, the Steel Serpent.JPG|Davos (Marvel Comics), the Steel Serpent Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry vs. Ultron Janet (Marvel Comics) Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) Invincible Punching out Superboy Prime.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Supernatural Combat by Viltrumites.jpg|Three Viltrumites (Image Comics) destroy Allen the Alien. Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) Supernatural Combat By Luther Strode.jpg|Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Unarmed Combat by Midnighter.jpg|The Midnigher (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Enhanced Combat by Fantomex.jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) Aoi Sakurai (RAIL WARS).gif|Aoi Sakurai (Rail Wars) is an expert of many martial arts such as Kickboxing. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries